


Cat Call

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: They spent their nights together, helping one another. Loneliness being ebbed away by lust and need.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	Cat Call

The ‘ _ cat call’ _ was for emergency use only. Ladybug made that rule really clear. Yet here he was, on a balcony with the baker's daughter. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng now held the cat call and sat cross legged on her chaise. She was in red and black see through lingerie and a smile that screamed wicked and sexy. 

“So princess, what is your command?” Chat asked, he was on his knees before her. Submitting himself to his princess in the best way he could. She spread her legs, showing off the narrow string of her panties that did little to hide her clean shaven sex. 

“Come get your milk pussy cat,” Marinette ordered, pulling on the belt that was attached to his bell collar. Chat crawled forward, his bell tinkling as he kissed up from her knees to her inner thighs. Her fingers curled in his blond locks, just behind his cat ears as his tongue lapped slowly up and down her slit, teasing at her clit. 

Her eyes closed as she rubbed herself against his face, urging his tongue towards her inner core, to the place she needed him most. 

She enjoyed his tongue, his soft purrs. His tongue teased her inner walls, tasting her as her natural scent filled his nose. 

Marinette chuckled as she gently pushed him away. She hit the side of the box beside her with her foot. He understood the silent order, working to grab the satin ribbons that would tie his wrists together. 

“Here kitty kitty,” she smiled holding out her hand. Chat brought the ribbons over, turning his back to her as his wrists crossed at his lower back. He felt Marinette carefully tie his wrists before kissing his neck and placing the cat call in his hands. 

She reached for the ball gag and placed it between his lips. 

“Meow if you need,” she instructed. He felt her lips trail lightly down his jawline, over his throat before kissing and sucking lightly at his adams apple. She moved down to his chest, her fingertips lingering over his shoulders as her lips wrapped around his nipples. He was moaning around the gag, his drool falling onto the floor between his legs.

“Lay down kitty,” Marinette whispered, gently pushing his chest making him go backwards as he laid on his back and spread his legs. Marinette returned to her mapping of his body. Her lips memorized every inch of his skin. She dragged her hands further down, letting her nails scrape lightly over his sides before dragging up and down his inner thighs. She enjoyed how his hips jerked, his bulge gigantic inside of his leather suit. 

“You want me to take care of this?” She asked, her tongue teasing over the leather covered crotch. Chat nodded vigorously, tugging on his leash and rubbing his crotch towards his princess. He loved the sound of her laugh, the small giggle she had as her tongue traced the outline of his bulge. Two fingers drifted lower, tracing and poking at his anal entrance. 

Chat wiggled, his head falling back as he moaned and begged. There was no sex, no penetration. His princess was only using her mouth and touch. God he loved it. Every minute of her he loved and needed. She pulled away, earning a small whine as she chuckled, smacking his ass playfully. 

“On all fours kitty,” she instructed. Chat obeyed, slowly crawling back onto his knees as lifting his ass into the air. Marinette took the time to admire his leather clad ass. Loving how she had him panting and begging for more of her touch. 

She leaned forward, her open mouth pressing against his right cheek, biting lightly into his ass cheeks. She was rubbing his thigh, making her way to his entrance before sucking and nibbling. Her fingertips drifted from his thigh to back to his bulge. Rubbing and fondling him as her mouth worked his ass. 

She wanted him out of his leather catsuit, but she knew the rules. She worked him with her tongue and hand, and expert touch she had mastered since they started this moonlight sonata. 

He was her piano, and she mastered him. Pressed all the right notes.her mind wandered to what she would do when he was out of his uniform in her bed. Reality only came back when she heard the loud meows of the  _ Cat Call.  _

“Sorry kitty,” she said, sitting back from him. She felt the wetness between his legs, heard his panted breaths. His sign that he had cum and was needing to calm down. She rubbed her hand up and down his spine, petting him in a different way than the sexul need a few moments ago. She removed his gag and the satin binds around his wrists. 

“So good princess,” he managed to pant out as he relaxed in her bed. She smiled as he pressed his cheek into the pillow. Marinette smiled as she laid beside him. They could only hold eachother for a moment before the alarm would sound for his transformation to stop. 

“Can I come back tomorrow?” he asked, his words a whisper. Marinette nodded before remembering he probably couldn’t see her.

“Always kitty,” she replied, feeling Chat place the toy cat and button on the shelf above her head.

“I love you,” she smiled, closing her eyes. He kissed her before leaping out of the skylight. She wasn’t concerned, he was always coming back for his little cat call...


End file.
